mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Kain Scorpion
thumb|left Perfil Hola Kain Scorpion... ya te cree tu kombat kard, en lo del clan no se si quieras unirte al mio o puedes checar los demás en Clanes y dejar tu solicitud en la página de discusión del clan que te gustó ;) --[[Usuario:Kitana24|'Kitana 24']] 00:17 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Clan Ya eres miembro del clan, en breve te añado para los koins, si tienes dudas puedes mandame un mensaje o cualquier miembro del clan, un saludo. --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 21:10 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Nombre El nombre Shiray Ryu Clan es para diferenciar de Shirai Ryu, es como White Lotus a Lotus Blanco... --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 03:19 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Plantilla foro Oye Askari te cree una plantilla de foro si quieres puedes hacerle los cambios aqui para usarla usa este codigo *' ' Un consejo despues del igual = sigue tu comentario --DEM 17:21 6 dic 2009 (UTC)DEM RE: Duda Re: Puedes checar la info aquí: Puntos y Karma, los puntos sirven para estar en niveles altos en el ranking y aparecer en la página principal, el karma sirve para premios físicos y los koins para artículos dentro del sitio. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 08:32 12 dic 2009 (UTC) MSN Hola Kain Scorpion me pasas tu MSN , estoy haciendo una recoleccion de algunos usuarios , gracias!! --King of Kings 11:35 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Salón Ninja 250px|right El problema está resuelto, lo que pasa es que muchos usuarios usan el editor de texto enriquecido, ésto contrae problemas. Te suigiero cambiarlo mmmm al editar hay un botón en la parte superior derecha donde puedes desactivarlo. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 08:23 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola No he podido conectarme puesto que estoy con mis tíos de Mty y apenas iba a ver los cybercafés de aquí, espero que estés bien. --[[Usuario:Kitana24|'Kitana 24']] 02:21 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz Año Nuevo }} Hola Yo ya estoy en chihuahua me conecto mañana para saber como te pasaste estos dias :) --[[Usuario:Kitana24|'Kitana 24']] 10:41 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic Mi buen kamarada… Ante todo agradecido por tu gesto, sin embargo quiero aclarar que: *Como la mayoría de las cosas en la vida, yo no soy NADA. Mortal Kombat es mi segunda pasión (God of War, la tercera), y aparte, soy un asiduo lector. Y apoyaré siempre que pueda el fan fiction de MK. Ten la seguridad de que lo que escribí fue sincero y lo más objetivo que pude. Si tú te haces a un lado de lo que escribes, si te quedas aparte, solo queda una historia sin alma, pierde toda su identidad. Si tú te involucras, lograrás que el lector se involucre también (empatía). Y lo que escribes será diferente, escapará de lo común. Motiva al lector, has que se cuestione, enfrenta desde el primer momento a tu personaje a lo que más teme, a lo que odia, a lo que jamás haría. Ponlo a prueba… CONFLICTO, CONFLICTO, CONFLICTO. Lieva al lector a preguntarse cómo el personaje llegó hasta ahí, déjalo con la duda, has que se cuestione, y te garantizo que leerá hasta el final. *Por otra parte, valoro mucho el fan fiction de la Wikia (el poco que hay). De donde vengo, la gran mayoría se decanta por hacer historias cómicas (que de cómicas no tienen mucho) y otros derivados del animé. Nada contra los otakus, es solo que soy demasiado purista. Además, aprovecho de comentar que hice una especie de guía para escribir fan fiction hace unos meses, pero no me atrevo a postearla (ni en MK.org o en la Wikia) para que no me crean arrogante, pero si te interesa, te la puedo enviar por correo para que me califiques. *Respecto de mi fic, estoy resolviendo un pequeño tecnisismo, pero pretendo no terminar la semana sin postear la otra parte. *Y para terminar… No dudes que haré lo que esté de mi parte para mantener la buena onda contigo, es solo que… bueno, no espero que lo entiendas, sucede que me sorprende un poco tu actitud. Generalmente, la gente tiende a alejarse de mí (no preguntas por qué, a mí también me gustaría saberlo) (Hay algunos que se dan hasta el lujo de ser cínicos, ...). Sin embargo, debes saber que tienes mis respetos, es bueno encontrar a tan buen entendido en MK. Por un momento, creí que acá en la Wikia no se debatía respecto al tema. Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Cualquier duda, ya sabes dónde encontrarme… muy cerca de mi tumba. (Kiltro)Kiltro 16:03 16 ene 2010 (UTC) The Shinoby Order Imagenes Animadas Estimado kamarada: Como una muestra de buena fe, me gustaría compartir contigo conocimientos de MK y otras cosas, obviamente (ya que no solo se vive de MK... tampoco de God of War, pero es otra historia). Encuentrame en kanalla.mk.org@hotmail.com, si te interesa. Estaré muy honrado de contar con tu presencia en mi lista de kontactos. May the Elder Gods watch over you...Kiltro 01:43 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Holaa Aun no estoy emocionada, en serio casi salto con lo del autografo pero me emocionaré hasta ya tenerlo aunque dicen que llegaría una o dos semanas --[[Usuario:Kitana24|'Kitana 24']] 07:40 20 ene 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ suertudota